


Tony's Lie

by Cornholio4



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Sokovia Accords, Anti Thaddeus Ross, Basically Team Cap in here is everyone except Tony, CACW AU, Civil War AU, Drabble, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Reality check, Team Captain America, Tony lied to Steve about Bucky, hope I am using that correctly, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if Tony hadn't mentioned Wanda when getting Steve to sign? What if after getting Zemo's attempts to get to BUcky under control, he learned that T'Challa was granted extradition status over Bucky? What are the consequences for Tony lying to Steve to coerce him to sign to Accords?Inspired by a Captain America: Civil War deleted Scene.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	Tony's Lie

In the Joint Counter Terrorist Center, Steve Rogers had signed the Sokovia Accords after Tony had told him that Bucky would be taken care of at a psychiatric center. But then the problems arrived with the alarms being sent off and the psychiatrist sent to interview Bucky had actually triggered activation words in Bucky's Winter Soldier programming. Steve went into action with Sam Wilson to try and contain everything.

They had managed to take down the fake psychiatrist and managed to contain Bucky with the help of King T'Challa in his Black Panther garb. They managed to calm Bucky down to reaffirm he wasn't responsible for the bombing and that the fake psychiatrist was trying to get information about a mission but was yet to do so.

The man said he wanted to topple an empire and apologised to T'Challa saying his father was a good man, "I have a feeling I was after the wrong man in seeking justice for my father's death." T'Challa seethed in the man's face. He then faced Steve and Sam saying "I give my apologise captain, I now give my word you're friend will be given the upmost care in his extradition to Wakanda..."

T'Challa was taken aback by Steve immediately asking for clarification as to what he was talking about.

Sometime later Tony came back to the room to find Steve and Sam glaring at him, the document that Steve signed littered the floor in several ripped up pieces. "Okay, now that deal is over now I think we can continue what to do now that you have signed the..." Tony told them wondering what the glares were about when he got a document shoved right into his hands.

He read it and paled, it was the granted extradition request of T'Challa to bring Bucky to Wakanda to face justice. "Tony, did you know about this? Was it out of your hands without you knowing or did you lie to my fave to get me to sign?" Steve asked harshly with his arms crossed and Tony trying to hide his guilty face.

Tony then noticed James Rhodes there not looking too pleased himself, "I found Steve looking for the document and ripping it up and told me what happened. Tony I want to believe you wouldn't be capable of this dishonesty even at your worst. I just got back from the CCTV and the look on your face, it doesn't look too good to you." Rhodey told him sternly shaking his head.

"Look, I didn't think it looked too good for the cyborg and I thought I would be able to hide his real fate from you Cap. I was doing you a favour..."Tony replied the argument sounding weak even as Tony tried to give it confidently.

"I will go back to the Avengers Facility to get my stuff and I will write my resignation if needed. You lied to me just to get me playing ball, I don't know if I can trust you right now Tony." Steve told him with Sam sharing the sentiment and then entered Natasha Romanoff who did not look happy with Tony either.

* * *

The news were talking about the bombing at the Vienna Center and what happened at the JCTC, the news media go the word that a former Sokovian Colonel by the name of Helmut Zemo was responsible and was now in custody, Bucky was sent to Wakanda for treatment of his Winter Soldier brainwashing.

T'Challa had set up a press conference with Steve, Sam and Natasha to give details. Steve had also given details of why he, Sam and Natasha would not be with the Avengers under the Sokovia Accords. How they were given just 3 days to go over the whole document and make a decision, how any changes to the Accords would have to be discussed after they were signed and how in the situtiation Steve had an agent imply to him that they would not be getting any lawyers.

This ended up causing any Anti Accords sentiment to grow with more protests and any enhanced individuals protesting about if any promises of saftey given to them for signing would not be just lies as well.

This caused the UN and the Accords Panel to suspend the Accords for now, Thaddeus Ross was not happy as he kept a manhunt going for Steve and his 'Renegades' as he called them who had gone into hiding.

Steve and his team who had managed to regain their equipment somehow had been reported going around the world fighting terrorist cells. They were reported taking down cells that had gotten their hands on Chitauri fuelled weapons apparently supplied by the US government.

The reports by the media were not hesitating to refer to the group as the Avengers.

Ross had sent his task force into an unsanctioned mission to another country where they had been spotted, the local authorities caught them task force and had them arrested. Thaddeus Ross got a nasty shock when he next came to his office to find it in the middle of it being cleaned out.

President Ellis told him firmly that he was fired as Secretary of the State and that he could be expected to face a UN court for his unsanctioned manhunt which neither the US government, UN or the Accords panel gave him permission for.

He was forcibly escorted from the premises by security and those were not the only legal troubles he was in since the investigations into the Chitauri fuelled weapons had his name crop up.

He was not the only one was Tony was in a lot of fire himself.

* * *

Tony was at the Avengers Facility a few days later trying to think of answers for the questions the UN and the press were giving him plus his other issues. Apparently his company's stock was going down and the deals were getting harder to do with the other companies asking how they can trust his word.

He found Wanda Maximoff and the Vision cleaning out her room at the Facility, he then asked what they were doing. "What does it look like I am doing Stark? We are leaving and going in hiding." Wanda replied simply with a glare.

"I can't let you two do that, you know you have to stay here for your saftey..." Tony replied but Wanda gave a humourless laugh in response.

"I would rather not be safe than live under your house arrest Stark, if you would lie to your teammate who you knew longer than me then how am I supposed to trust your word? How can I trust that you are capable of keeping me safe? Living in fear is no way to live at all." Wanda told him.

"I am sorry to say the odds of Wanda's saftey being guaranteed under your supervision are not so good either." Vision told him which Tony winced at since he was hearing JARVIS' voice.

"You know I will force you to stay if I have to." Tony threatened with a bluff hoping they won't call it. Him, fighting to keep two of the remaining official Avengers from leaving in the Avengers Facility would just be more to the PR disasters for him.

"Do you believe even your strongest armours can last against the Mind Stone?" Vision asked with an implied threat to his unusually calm voice. Tony was helpless as Vision and Wanda left hand in hand through the walls thanks to Vision's powers.

* * *

More of the exploits of Captain America and his Avengers were hitting the news and the UN panel gave a public statement they want to renegotiate and have the Avengers officially sanctioned again. They wanted discussions with them over issues like any human rights violations or in cases of emergencies like world threatening event. It would be go over before any new documents were signed.

Rhodey was asked to make sure the word was given to them but he was trying hard not to grin by asking why they thought he was in contact with them. King T'Challa was asked to give the message as well.

People knew it was only a matter of time before the Avengers were reinstated again.

The controversial news site the Daily Bugle called it bending over backwards for a group of war criminals but it was overshadowed by the support Captain America and the Avengers had.

In Queens, New York a man in sunglasses and a baseball cap was seen helping the local masked crimefighter Spider-Man foil a robbery, the man had impressive fighting skills and was believed to be Steve in disguise. The man reportedly told the masked vigilante in a dumpster diving outfit that he was a big fan.

Tony was alone watching this whole play out still trying to survive the fallout. He knew the Avengers would hesitate to want to work with them again. Even if they were forgiving he doubted the UN would be in wanting him to be a part of it, seeing as they thought he started the whole mess.

* * *

Helmut Zemo was just brooding in his cell having failed to bring down the Avengers from within, while he helped take down Tony Stark the rest of the Avengers were still strong.

* * *

When the time came when Doctor Stephen Strange came to the officially sanctioned Avengers about Thanos, there were now more than just a 1 in 14,000,605 possibilities of the Avengers victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me venting thinking us Team Cap deserves more fics. I am alright with Team Iron Man writing their fics as long as we do get the same. Plus I don’t know how realistic this is but I don’t care.
> 
> Back when on Youtube I saw the Civil War deleted scene of T’Challa getting extradition rights over Bucky, it seemed that Tony was lying about trying to get Bucky sent to a mental hospital. Apparently according to the commentary (I don’t listen to those) RDJ even confirmed Tony was lying. Then if Steve found out and broke ties with the others following it would have been Tony’s fault. I said as much in the comments of watching the movies fics.
> 
> I used some details from the Infinity War Prelude comic.


End file.
